Love song
by sabsb-chan
Summary: Syaoran adn Sakura just got hitched and Eriol is worried about Tomoy's wellbeeinggood thing he has a friend from the past to help him capture her heart wait.... friends from the past! this is a cross over mimato, ExT and a bit of SxS


**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I know I don't own the characters from CCS, Digimon and RK coz if I did then I'd be filthy rich now!**

**Note: yah sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars if there is heheheh well, that's all**

Eriol woke up that morning remembering how much he wanted to tell Tomoyo of what he felt. Although he doesn't think she'll return his feelings considering the fact that she loves their friend Sakura. He'll take his chance though, even if he's not sure. "hhhhmmm another start of my high school life!!! Arrghhhh!!! Why must our classes begin so early" when he smelled something burning "NAKURU!!!!!" then he heard her chasing Spinel, and muttering that she forgot about what she's cooking and it's not fair that Spinel told her secret to Yue….. _'well, that's everyday life for me since we moved back here in Japan, wonder why Rubymoon's attracted to Yue, ergghhhh! Come to think of it I don't want to know!'_

Tomoyo and Eriol are in their music class. "Hey, why so gloomy? You love this subject"

Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him feeling a bit shy "it's nothing really, I've just been pre-occupied lately" she said with one of her polite smile that makes his heart skip a beat. _'Lately, Sakura and Li have been hitched, that's probably why'_ Eriol guessed for he was very troubled that his Tomoyo has been very sad these days. "It's because of my little descendant and the cherry blossom hhmmm?" "Really Hiiragizawa-kun, its noth--"

"Ok class, for our topic today, we will discuss Rock serenades, okay….. So who here is a fan of rock music?" Mr. Ishida asked the students, and 98 of the guy population, including Eriol raised their hands while 36 of the ladies raised their hands, with the exclusion of Tomoyo. The teacher was pleased that he can have the guys' attention at this, since well, not all of them passed the tests last semester since it's about classics "okay, that's better than what we've had here last sem, so yah, I guess we are running out of time, because I came late, heh, sorry…… anyway for your assignments I want you all to make a rock song about romance and stuff…. Well, that's all for now, you may proceed to your next class" '_they'll write a song and I will sing it to Tachikawa-sensei, and tell her I wrote it! and she will like me! And then we will live happily ever after hahahaha! None can ruin my plan now! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!!! Hahahaha!!!...wait, I'm beginning to sound like Izma!_' Yamato was making a really weird maniacal, goofy, weird smile then some random student approached him and said "teacher? You're kind scary… It's like you're planning to destroy the world on something!!"

So the children proceeded in English class where they were thought by Ms. Tachikawa about idioms and stuff…. "Hey Tomoyo, meet me after class at the back, will you?" Eriol asked Tomoyo "Okay Hiiragizawa-kun" she said politely "Eriol, you can call me that, it sounds better… I guess?" "Right Eriol-kun" she said and they continued on with their classes.

After English class, Eriol was off to ditch computer classes since he was good at it already anyway and Tomoyo was off to homeroom. Then he felt Mr. Ishida approaching him _'holy crap'_ he thought "oi!!! Hiiragizawa! Wait up, don't worry I ain't telling no one!" _'whew! Good thing Mr. Ishida was cool or I'm toast!'_ So they went to the school's roof. "Hey, you like Daidouji don't ya?" he said lighting a smoke and drinking some of his beer _'so this is why he's always late!' _"yes, yes, it's why I'm always late, so answer my question won't you?" he said giving Eriol some smoke. Eriol lighted a stick for himself wondering of how Yamato read his mind "yeah, how'd you know?" "Well Clow Reed, it's very obvious!" he said and winked and proceeded "so, is it true that you've given your Hocus Focus to that weakling of a card captor?" Eriol suddenly felt that he knew this man, he was the fox demon's reincarnation "Youko?" he asked, "You know me, now, care to answer my question?" "Well, no that's what everybody thinks, but I've only given her a tiny bit cause you know I'd want them to think that I'm just being a normal teenage boy now" Yamato smirked "that would explains those playboy magazines under your bed? But yah those magazines are more than just magic can offer"

Eriol didn't reply but answered with a tomato face. They haven't had a good talk for centuries now….

"Hey, I'll help you get her, man, when it comes to this stuff I'm the man" Eriol smirked, "explain to me why the "man" has not yet captured a certain English teacher's heart?" youko made a face to express that he felt insulted, Eriol just puffed some smoke out after having a good taste of his cigar "cool it down man, so what's your plan? Besides I read what you were thinking about the operation swoon Tachikawa thing and about sounding like Izma" youko smiled "looks like you haven't lost your touch yet, now my wizard friend, OK here's the plan.

XXXXXXXXXoXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo was in her homeroom classes but somehow, her mind can't get away from Eriol.

'_Okay, I'll focus on other things like, sandwiches; they are good and tasty and Eriol eats them every—wait! I'm thinking of him again, Hiiragizawa? Why must you torment me so?'_

"that's it!!" Tomoyo said standing up. "this teacher want to know what's it, degozaru, Daidouji-dono" Mr. Kenshin said. "Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, Himura-sensei it won't happen again" she said bowing three times and returning to her seat. _'this will be a long day!'_


End file.
